Songs For Sky Eyes and Sun Hair
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: Summary - One-Shot. Charlie writes a song for Claire. What happens when he gets stuck? Or better yet, when Claire finds out about the song? Please read the songs in here and let me know what you think!


Title - Songs For Sky Eyes and Sun Hair

By - PheonixFireBlack

Summary - One-Shot. Charlie writes a song for Claire. What happens when he gets stuck? Or better yet, when Claire finds out about the song?

Genre - General

Category - Lost

Feedback - Please? _begs and grovels_I'll love you forever!

Criticism - I'd love it if you have it!

_**Disclaimer - I don't own anything. Life sucks. I'll go cry now.**_

_**Claimer - Ok, I had to write songs for this, so....be happy! Lol. I own "Somehow I Know You're The One" and "The Unfinished Peanut Butter Song" lol. You shall seeeee.....**_

Notes - Cute little bit that came to my mind. Read it. Love it. Hate it. Review it. **_PLEASE READ THE SONGS! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THEM!!!_**

---------------------------------------------------

**Songs For Sky Eyes and Sun Hair**

---------------------------------------------------

Charlie strummed a little on his guitar. Nothing in particular was in his mind at the moment, but he wanted to actually play something. What was his only problem. He sighed and set the guitar down, he needed a pen. And paper. It didn't take long for him to find a few sheets of paper, which was amazing, but he found it nonetheless. Now that he had the pen and paper, he wasn't sure where to start with the song. There were millions of things running through his mind, but none of them seemed to fit into a song at all.

He rolled his eyes and set the pen and paper down, picking the guitar up again. This time, he actually played something. It wasn't anything he'd ever heard or played, just some random thing he made up in his head. After he got the tune down a bit, he grinned as Claire sat next to him and starting singing something that just came to him, every word of it completely

ad-libbed.

"You asked for peanut butter

And I tried to find some

But I failed you in that.

I tried to give you a bit

Of the best imaginary peanut butter ever

And you actually tried some

Can't believe I'm singing this song

Cause it's so dumb."

He laughed a little and shook his head. "No idea about that one."

Claire grinned, "Well...it **_was_** really good peanut butter."

"That it was." Charlie nodded very seriously.

"Can you play me a song, Chahlie? Serenade me, even?" Claire smiled.

"Mmm....if I had a song."

"Do you take requests?"

"Sure. What do you want to hear?"

"Mmm...let's see. That's a bit harder than you'd think. How about....Oh! Do you know Redemption by Switchfoot?"

"Yeah." Charlie adjusted his fingers as they should have been and started to play.

"Four AM, two hours to go.

I'm wearing out a lonely glow.

I miss you more than I could know.

Here I am, here I am.

Won't you get me...."

And he went on for the duration of the song for her, though he wondered if she was actually missing someone and if that might be why she wanted to hear the song. He didn't let his thoughts get in the way of his playing, though.

"That was great, Chahlie." Claire smiled, "We should **_definitely_** do this more often."

"I'll remember that."

---------------

Charlie was sitting in the same place he had been in since Claire had found him. He was still trying to peice a song together and had, so far, come up with nothing. And this didn't make him very happy. He gave a frustrated sigh and set the pen and paper, which was still absolutely blank except one line, "Eyes as blue as the sky". He picked his guitar up and strummed a few chords. After a few minutes, he stopped, eyes widening. Inspiration always seemed to strike when he got angry about not being able to write. Charlie laughed a little, and picked the paper up and began writing furiously.

A few minutes later, he heard a voice ask, "What are you doing?"

Charlie glanced up and saw Shannon standing over his shoulder. "Nothing, really. Just...writing a song."

"Oohhh," She squealed, sitting next to him, "I **_love _**reading people's songs. Can I see?"

"Uh...it's not done yet. Last verse is giving me problems."

"Maybe I can help you." She smiled.

"Well..." He glanced at the paper, then back up at Shannon, "All right." He handed her the paper.

Shannon skimmed the page and grinned. "That is **_so_** cute!" She squealed before looking up at him again. "For someone back home?"

"No. Not exactly."

Shannon smiled and, in a knowing way, said, "For someone here?"

Charlie's eyes widened before he sharply snapped his head up to look at her, surprised she would say something like that. "Wha--No. What gave you that idea?"

She just grinned again, "I may not know you very well, Charlie, but I'm not blind." She waved the paper in her hand, so as to dismiss the previous subject, "So, you said it was the last verse that was giving you hell, right?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, the last verse there..."

Shannon looked it over again and tilted her head to the side a little. "Well, I think you should go back and do something before 'And I can't help these thoughts; Reeling in my mind'. Do something before that. Something, I don't know, just something that kind of tells the type of thoughts that might be going through your mind."

"Like, maybe...uh..." Charlie waved his hands around as if that would help get his thoughts moving. Evidently it worked, because after a few moments, he spat out, "As I sit here writing this song; I wonder if you think I'm your one. Or...wait. Does that sound right? Does it sound ok?" Charlie sounded doubtful.

Shannon repeated what he'd said in her mind, along with what he had of the last verse and she grinned. "Yeah, yeah, that'd be great!"

"Mmm....I don't know. It doesn't see right. It just seems...."

"Oh, Charlie, stop. It's fine. Stop being an obsessive rocker over this song. You can always change it later." Shannon said, writing that bit in, "Now, all you have to do is tact something there at the end and you're done. And it's a perfect song."

Charlie gestured for her to give him the pen and paper, "I have the perfect ending for this song...." He wrote furiously and grinned down at the paper when he was done.

Charlie didn't get to look at the finished product for very long, though, because Shannon snatched the paper from him again. "Aww...." She handed it back to him. "Whoever that was written for...." She gave him a knowing glance, "Is lucky to have a song written for them by you, Charlie."

"Thanks..." Charlie grinned, truly appreciative of the acknowledgment and the compliment.

"Anytime, Charlie. Get stuck on a song, just call me." Shannon smiled and patted him lightly on the shoulder before walking away. She went over to where her brother was sitting, not too far away from Charlie, so he could still hear their conversation. "**_Told_** you I could make myself useful if I wanted."

"And what did you do?" Boone asked, obviously doubtful about this.

"Helped Charlie finish a song he was writing." She paused for a moment and glanced at him, "For Claire." She stage-whispered.

"Nice." Boone nodded.

"Thank you." Shannon grinned. "They'll be a cute couple, won't they?"

Charlie didn't hear anything after that, because, to be honest, he didn't want to hear about it. Yes, he liked Claire, but he knew the last two lines in the second verse of his song couldn't be closer to the truth. He didn't want to hear Shannon go on about all the possibilities of a relationship that would never happen. It would just make the reality of it all that much worse."Now....to find a tune that fits with the song..." He muttered, picking up his guitar.

-------------

The next day, late morning, Claire found Charlie sitting in, what she thought was the same place she'd found him the previous day. "You weren't here all this time, were you? You **_did_** sleep, didn't you?" She asked, a little worried.

"No, no," Charlie laughed lightly, "I did sleep. Don't worry. I'm not **_that_** obsessive over my songs." He smiled.

"Did you get it down?"

"The lyrics...yes. The tune....no."

"Oh, can I read the lyrics? Please?"

Charlie felt bad for saying it, but he knew, he just **_knew_** that if he let her read them, she would know. And he didn't want her to find out like that. "No.."

"Oh, well...all right."

Her crestfallen expression broke Charlie into a bit of a stuttering ramble. "I mean, not that I don't...want you to see it or anything, it's just...I...I'm thinking about changing it a bit...don't want you to see the unfinished product." He smiled.

"Oh. I see." Claire smiled, "Well...I hope you finish it soon. I love suspense, but it can kind of get to the point where it'll about kill you to know what's going on, you know what I mean?"

Charlie nodded, "I know exactly what you mean."

--------------

Later that day, Charlie was looking for Claire. He wasn't sure that he really wanted to, but he was going to let her see--or, rather, hear--the song he'd written. It was in the best and most perfect form that he thought it could be in and he knew she had been wanting to read the lyrics earlier. Well, she was going to get more than that. As soon as Charlie found her.

"Who are you lookin' for?"

"Claire, hey."

"What are you doing?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Looking for you."

"Mmm...why's that?"

"Well, heard it through the....tree limbs....you wanted to hear a song I wrote."

"Tree limbs?" She laughed, "Isn't it grapevine?"

"Well...yeah, but...our tree limbs are like our...grapevine because we our grapevine seems to be absent. So, if you ever want to use the phrase 'heard it through the grapevine' stop to think about it first and remember that it's 'heard it through the tree limbs'." Charlie laughed.

"I see. Well...the, uh, tree limb rumors are right. I do want to hear your song."

"Well, then I suppose you might want to follow me." Charlie winked at her.

Claire laughed lightly and turned to follow him. "What's the song about?"

"Mmm...kind of an unrequited love type thing."

"Ahh, interesting."

Charlie nodded and, once they reached his place of preference and where his guitar was last, he sat down and positioned the guitar on his knee and his fingers on the strings. He started to play the tune he'd come up with earlier, but right at the beginning, he slipped up. He shoved it off on, "Still trying to see what sounds best..." But that wasn't the whole truth. Sure, it was part of it, but the majority of it was the fact that his nerves were on end. He was so focused on **_not_** screwing up when she was there that he did, in fact, mess up. He sighed and started again, trying to focus more on the lyrics instead of his nerves. This time, everything went fine.

"Eyes as blue as the sky

Hair golden as the sun

I know I don't know you

But I know you're the one

I only look at you

When I know I can steal a glance

If I were caught doing this

I'm not sure what I'd do

Since I know a girl like you

Could never fall for someone like me

I know I don't know you..."

Charlie kept playing, but glanced over at Claire, who was smiling.

"Can't help but stare

When you sit in the sun

And sometimes I wonder

If it's possible

For me to be your one

I know you're the one

Some people wish on stars

To help their dreams come true

I haven't even looked at a star

But somehow I found you...

I know I don't know you..."

With the last verse in that bit, Charlie wondered if he was blushing, even just slightly.

"As I sit here writing this song

I wonder if you think I'm your one

And I can't help these thoughts

Reeling in my mind

Only your voice can calm them

To a level divine

I know you're the one

You are the one for me...."

Charlie played the last few chords of the song and set the guitar aside when he was done. He turned to Claire, "So...what'd you think?" He asked apprehensively.

"It was great, Chahlie! Absolutely wonderful! I loved it!" Claire was wondering if what she was thinking at the moment was correct. She wanted to ask because she wanted to know, but at the same time, she didn't want to ask because she didn't want to be wrong.

"Thanks," Charlie grinned. _She liked it. That's good....especially since the song is about her...._

Claire bit down on her lower lip, but couldn't help but ask, though she did manage to phrase the question in a way that wouldn't make her feel bad if she was wrong. "Did you....write the song for anyone in particular?"

_Of course I did! It was for you!_ He wanted to tell her, but he didn't. Instead, he just nodded a little, "Yeah....yeah, I did."

"Do you...mind if I ask who?"

No. No. She did **_not_** just ask him that! He couldn't lie to her. Charlie already knew he couldn't do that. But he didn't want to tell her the truth, either. But if he could lie to her and he couldn't find the courage to tell her the truth, what was he supposed to tell her? As he started to think about what to tell her, Charlie found his mouth saying the exact opposite of what he would have liked for it to. "Well, you see, um...at first, I just wrote the song. You know? Because it was there," He tapped his forehead with a finger, "But...then, when I went back over it, I think....I realized that....um...I-I wrote it....for you." This time, Charlie knew he was blushing. Even though it was just a little.

Claire wasn't sure what to say. She'd never had a song written for her before. Or even anything similar. It was amazing that he had written it just for her. She was grinning, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Of course." He said quietly before going into a quick pannic, "Why? Did I not seem serious? Because I was. I was drop-dead serious. Serious like a murder on a killing spree. I didn't mean to not sound serious, I--"

"Chahlie...Chahlie, stop." Claire smiled before putting a finger to his lips to stop him. "It's all right. You sounded perfectly serious. It wasn't about me doubting your level of seriousness. I've just never had anything done for me like this. No one's ever....written a song or a poem for me or...sang to me or...anything like that. It's just....incredibly sweet." She grinned.

"Oh, you have **_no_** idea how glad I am to hear you say that, Claire." Charlie smiled back.

Claire smiled again and before she knew what she was thinking, she leaned over and kissed him. Right on the lips. Soft and gentle but short and sweet. When she pulled back, she wondered where her mind had actually gone for those few minutes.

Charlie swallowed and licked his lips, barely managing to say anything through the stammering. "Wh--what....well...what was...that for?"

"Well," She started, not really knowing where she was going with this and hoping to God she ended up with something on the believable side. "I figured that...if there's a man that's sweet enough to write a song for me and sing it to me...I had to find out if he tasted just as sweet." _Oh, yes. **That** was believe, Claire. Maybe not, but at least it was cute, right?_

"So....what's your opinion, then, scale of one to ten." Charlie teased.

Claire decided to play along with where he had taken it. "Well, the level of sweetness in your heart is a good nine and....that of your lips....broke the scale." She grinned.

"Oh, I like that opinion." Charlie smiled, "Maybe I should write you songs more often."

"Yes. And serenade me with them when you're finished." Claire smiled.

"I'll be sure to remember that." He whispered before kissing her lightly on the lips.

-------------

**Notes - AWW! That was so cute! Oh, wow. This must look pathetic. The author going nuts over her own story. Oh, well. I really do think it was adorable and I love it to pieces! And...I OWN BOTH songs! Boo-ya! LOL! By the way, what did you think of Charlie's songs? Lol. They were fun to come up with, that's for sure. **

**Drop me a line!**

Later days,

-PFB-


End file.
